1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image forming apparatus that constructs the image processing system, a control method for the same, and a program for implementing the control method, and in particular, to an image processing system, image forming apparatus, control method, and program that can automatically change the layout of print data when carrying out printing or copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, SFPs (Single Function Printers) and MFPs (Multi Function Printers) that are image forming apparatuses with a print function have become more advanced in functionality, and various technologies relating to print layout (hereinafter simply referred to as “layout”) have been incorporated in these kinds of apparatuses. Representative examples are a “2-in-1” function and a size reduction function used for printing or copying. Such functions make it possible to print out data using the lowest possible number of sheets, thus greatly contributing to sheet saving.
Aside from such technologies, a technology for adjusting the layout by reducing the interlinear space has also been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-212365). This technology enables a user to print out a document with a nice layout. In this way, technologies related to layout have been realized from a variety of approaches.
However, since the “2-in-1” function and reduction function mentioned above reduce the print-out size of all of the data, there is the problem that parts of particular importance in the data are not printed out at a favorable size. Also, the technology mentioned above that adjusts the layout cannot be easily applied for the purpose of sheet saving, since it involves fine adjustment such as interlinear space adjustment.
In addition, when a Web page displayed on a monitor of a PC (Personal Computer) is printed, there is the problem that many sheets are used up in printing out the required information due to the presence of many blank parts normally included on the Web page relative to real content parts to be printed. If the conventional sheet-saving technologies mentioned above are used to print a Web page, it is not possible to change the size ratio of the blank parts to the real content parts, and therefore a large saving of sheets cannot be achieved.